Different flowers from the same meadow
by Traveler-Jane4416
Summary: Prim appears in a beautiful, and strange place. Then she meets someone she would never expect to ever meet. Starts during the bombing of the Capitol children. One-shot


**One of my first fan fictions, AND a one shot, but I think it turned out fairly well. GO EASY ON ME! Keep in mind this is fan fiction, and I may not be THE BEST writer. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, or any of the characters. All that credit goes to Suzanne Collins._

"_Sisters are different flowers from the same garden"_

_Chapter 1: The Meadow_

_**B**_ombs were raining down in tiny parachutes. Shouts rang through her ears. She heard her a faint, familiar voice, calling her name.

"Prim! Prim!"

_Katniss! _She thought joyously. But, she couldn't turn around through the throngs of children.

"PRIM!"

Katniss sounded closer now. Just as she turned around, her sisters name formed on her lips, a parachute reigned down.

_**BANG!**_

Then she knew no more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**W**_hen she woke, the world came into focus. She was in a meadow. The sky was a pale, baby blue, with feint clouds, and the sun was peeking out between a hill.

_It's a beautiful sunrise. _Thought Prim.

She felt a light dew, on the spring grasses. The air was warm, and gilded, with a light breeze. There were a few faint daisy's sprinkled here and there, as she walked on.

She didn't know where she was headed, but yet she continued to walk on. She heard birds chirping, music to her ears.

_Mockingjay's, _she recalled.

As she continued on, a willow tree came into view. The trunk twisted, and thin. The leaves, not yet touching the ground.

There as a girl around Prim's age sitting under it, with a Mockingjay on the branch of the Willow. She was whistling a four note tune, while the bird paused, then mimicked the action.

The girl looked a bit younger than Prim. Up close she looks ten. She had liquid amber eyes, curly, dark brown hair, and satiny brown skin. She had on a pretty turquoise dress, with a blue ribbon around the waist. She was quite small, and Prim knows she's seen her before.

_But where? _She wondered.

"Hello," said Prim softly, coming into view.

The girl stopped whistling and looked up at Prim. She looks oddly familiar, but Prim knows she's never seen her in District 12.

Then Prim remembers. _Rue._

_But she's dead! _Thought Prim wildly. _Unless…_

"Am I dead?" the words came out of mouth faster than Prim gave herself credit for.

Rue smiled. "Your in Heaven," she replied.

"I am dead." stated Prim, with a pang in her chest.

Rue reached out and squeezed her hand.

"It'll be alright," she said. "Everything's fine. And your family, they may not be able to see you, but you'll always be with them. In here." she put a hand over Prim's heart.

Prim found herself at ease at the young girls words. After a comfortable silence, only the morning breeze, and birds chirping, Prim spoke.

"I'm Primrose by the way. Primrose Everdeen. Everyone calls me Prim."

Rue looked at her with a huge smile on her face that put crinkles near her eyes, and dimples on her cheeks.

"Katniss' sister?" she asked with a breathy laugh.

Prim nodded. "Yes, and your Rue. My sister didn't talk about you, but I suppose that was because it hurt to much." She tucked her feet gracefully under her when she realized she had on the clothes from her first reaping.

"She loved you, you know," Prim added nonchalantly "She really did."

Rue reached for her hand again. "You don't look much like Katniss," she said. "But, you remind me of her, some."

Prim smiled, and Rue began to talk of her time there, the time during the Games, and of back home in District 11.

Prim in turn, talked of life before the Games, during, and after. Talked of home in District 12. In District 13, with President Coin. Recalled old stories of her father, Buttercup, and Katniss.

They laughed, made faces at each other, and hung on to each others words, like life preservers.

In passing, one would look upon the scene of the two girls, and smile. Smile at the little girl with the blond braid, and sky blue eyes, laughing. Smile at the little girl with the dark brown curls, and amber eyes, grinning, while pointing to the Mockingjay atop her head. And, smile at their adolescence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**O**_ver the years, Prim and Rue, the different flowers from the same meadow, grew to love each other like sisters. They made up for the life they left behind, and over the years did not shed a tear over their family's that they watched over.

Rue would smile over her parents, and siblings, watch over her nieces, and nephews. Prim would smile over Katniss and Peeta, rebuilding their lives. Smile over her niece, Primrose Rue Madge Mellark, with her long dark hair, and blue eyes, and her nephew Rory Haymitch Mellark, with his blonde curls, and grey eyes of The Seam. Prim would even smile when Rory Hawthorne, named his little girl "Primrose" in memory of her.

One day, they'll be laying in the meadow, arms behind their heads stretched out, and Prim will ask, "_Rue were best friends…right_?" and Rue will answer, "_**Always**_."


End file.
